Chrome Errand boy: Our Life
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: Sequel up! Between inquisitive parents, nosy fellow guardians, clingy mentor and a pineapple, Hibari wonder if he ever going to spend some quality time with Chrome alone. 1896. White Day Special.
1. Chapter 1: Our Normal Day

i'M BACK! Wassup? It the new sequeal for Chrome Errand Boy! I hope you guys like this one!

dedicated to Deadly-Chronicle (yes dear, I know you love me, lol)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Our Normal Day<strong>.

Hibari snuggled deeper into the bed, muttering incoherently as he felt hair tickling his nose. Groping blinding in the semi-darkness, Hibari grab hold of the disturbing item and brush it away, pulling the owner of the said hair closer to him.

Chrome sighed softly as she shifted more comfortably in the skylark's hold, their legs tangled together. She breathed in the soft scent of lavender and green tea as the two of them sleeps the night away, together.

A soft mist drifted into the room, the soft scent of pineapple and musk was accompanied by a soft 'ku fufu.' A young man emerged out of nowhere; his be-spiked blue hair gleamed under the soft moonlight. He chuckled softly as he balanced the cherry flavor pie he was carrying. Rokudou Mukuro (for it is he!) edged nearer to the bed, cursing the damned skylark for holding his adorable Chrome in his sleep.

Revenge is best served cold. Especially with a cherry flavor pie.

"If you drop that on me, Rokudou, I swear to everything good and holy, I will bite you to death here and now." Hibari muttered, opening his eyes as Rokudou loomed over the bed.

Cursing, Rokudou froze as his hands held up high with the pie in its grasp. Grumbling, the boy disappeared before Chrome woke up and scold him.

No matter, he will have his revenge next time.

Hibari shifted back into sleep, making a mental note to find a much stronger mist barrier for the house. Keeping the stupid pineapple out of his house is a must, especially for his mental health.

* * *

><p>Hibari yawned as he entered the kitchen, smiling softly as he watched Chrome bustled around the stove.<p>

"Ah, ohayou, Kyou-kun." Chrome turned and smiled brightly at the perfect as he sat on the chair. "I made some breakfast for you." The boy merely nodded before biting into the fluffy omelet in front of him, inwardly smiling as he chews the cuts of bacon in it.

Chrome sat in front of him, also eating her breakfast when she remember the curious gift she found on the kitchen table this morning.

"Eto, Kyou-kun, I found a cherry pie on the table when I came down this morning. Do you know who put it there?"

Blinking, Hibari tried to remember and scowled when he did. "The stupid pineapple must have left there. Throw it away, Dokuro. It might be poisoned."

"Oya, how low you think of me, my dear skylark." Startled, the two of them turned to find Mukuro sitting on the third chair as he helped himself to Chrome's breakfast. "Ah, how delicious this egg. My dear Nagi, you're turning to be quite a cook." The hereto chromic illusionist smiled indulgently at his former vessel.

Hibari twitched as he pulls out his tonfa. "Damnit, Rokudou, stopping sneaking into my house!" Mukuro ducked, laughing his über-creepy as the perfect swat at him. "I will bite you to death!"

"Ku fufu." Mukuro pulls out his trident out of nowhere, "The result would be the same no matter how many times you try. I will win."

Chrome sighed as she cleared the remnant of the breakfast, ducking when a chair flew at her. She hoped the two won't trash the kitchen much or she would be late for school again.

* * *

><p>Tsuna couldn't help but smiled as he found Hibari-san and Mukuro being scolded by Chrome. The Mafia Don waved happily at the purplenette, who smiled brightly when she saw the sky guardian. Behind her, Hibari and Mukuro simultaneously glared at Tsuna; how dare he make her smile like that?<p>

Tsuna quailed under the ferocious glares as Yamamoto moved to stand in front of the brunet while Gokudera pulls out multitude dynamites, threaten to throw it at the two boys. Confused at the trio's reaction, Chrome turned to find Hibari stared blankly at her while Mukuro was smiling slyly to himself. Shrugging, the girl moved forward to greet her boss, laughing as Kyoko joined the group, telling them a funny story about her brother.

* * *

><p>Chrome hid behind her book, giggling as Dino yet again failed to control the class. Looking up from her book, she saw Yamamoto was dozing on his desk while Gokudera was alternating between pushing (Shitopi) away from him and glaring at the blond mafia don. Tsuna meanwhile was trying to help Dino to control the class while Enma was playing with his flute.<p>

Everyone was startled to silence when the door was unceremoniously opened from outside. Hibari entered, glaring angrily at everyone while Dino tried to placate the angry skylark. Muttering under his breath about useless horses and stupid herbivores, he stalked outside, sparing a glance and a slight half-smile at Chrome before slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>The purplenette was leaning against the doorway, watching as perfects ducked under several items Hibari was throwing at them. The boy was <em>reprimanding<em> (it seemed to be the right word to use in this situation) everyone about the order in the school, sharp, acidic words seemed to lace his words. Finally, after beating it in (both figuratively and literally), Hibari dismissed them all and found Chrome cleaning up the mess he made in the room. Raking his hair in exasperation, the boy kneeled down to help her pick up the papers littering the floor.

* * *

><p>Balancing their bags and the grocery bag he was carrying, Hibari was half-listening as Chrome softly talked about her day. Hibird was chirping happily as he rode on Chrome's shoulder as the three of them walked home.<p>

Idly, Hibari wonder if he can spend the afternoon and evening alone (Hibird doesn't count) with Chrome without any interference from Rokudou or Haneuma.

_Too bad the peace didn't last for long._

Chrome was the first one to notice her. The woman was leaning against the Hibari residence gate, her fedora hat was riding low, hiding her face. Feeling someone's gaze on her, the woman looked up and smiled in delight when she saw Hibari.

"Kyou-chan!~~"

Startled, Chrome moved aside as woman running toward them, or more specifically at Hibari. Her hat fell off to reveal bright grey eyes and beautifully curled black hair.

* * *

><p>"Kyou-chan!~~"<p>

Hibari looked up to see the woman bearing down on him. Horrified, the grey-eyed cloud guardian could only catch her as she jumped on him. It was from sheer force that Hibari managed to stop them from crashing to the ground.

Happily hugging the boy, the woman giggled in delight as she stared at the horror-struck boy. "I wanted to see you for a long time, Kyou-chan!~~"

Shocked, Hibari Kyouya, Skylark of Namimori and Vongola Decimo Cloud Guardian, could only shuttered out one word.

"O-O-Kaa-san?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: My mother<p>

Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't the only one with the air-headed mother.


	2. Chapter 2: My Mother

**Wow! I very happy that everyone seemed to love the story. I present you the 2nd chapter for Chrome Errand Boy: Our life!**

**Thanks to kaguya9692,DreamSugar, BlackAngel'sWrath, Nadifatheotaku, CloudyDays12, Iaf Aros, deadly-chronicles, Peppermint twertle, SnowxButterfly and Corvino III for reviewing!  
><strong>

**I dedicate this to _Deadly-Chronicle-chan_. Do know that I pray for your success.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, Hibari wouldn't be that stupid. That idiot... Though I approved the _whole Varia are a family love_! Xanxus pile-up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: My mother.<strong>

_"O-O-K-Kaa-san?"_

Chrome could only blink in shock as Hibari tries to fend away the woman who was ecstatically hugging him.

"My darling Kyou-chan! How tall you look now! Almost like my father used to look like." The woman drew back, pinching Hibari's cheeks in delight. "You're so handsome like Ren-kun!"

Kusakabe, who was going by to give Hibari report on afternoon's patrol can only stood by Chrome, staring as Hibari tried to move the woman's fingers from his now red cheeks. "Dokuro-san, who is that?"

"I think that's Kyou-kun's mother." Chrome whispered back, getting uncomfortable by the minute. She felt as if she was intruding on something personal but yet she felt a bit wistful. Her mother never do that to her.

The woman then realized the two spectators, turned at them, laughing brightly as Hibari rubbed his painful cheeks. "Ah, I didn't realized. Hello, I'm Kyou-chan's mother, Hibari Sara. Nice to meet you!"

"Ehh?"

* * *

><p>"I'm Kusakabe Tetsuya, Hibari-san's s-classmate." Kusakabe introduced himself as they went into the house. Hibari stalked off to his room, muttering about annoying, overbearing mothers, leaving Kusakabe and Chrome to entertain his mother.<p>

"I see! You must be Kyou-chan's best friend!" the pompadour haired prefect can only sweatdropped at the sheer airheadness the woman was displaying. He still can't believe the woman in front of him is Hibari Kyouya's mother. She seemed so young and too…different from her son!

"And you are?" Sara suddenly turned to Chrome, who looked surprised and a bit uncomfortable with the attention the woman gave her. "Don't tell me you're Kyou-chan's girlfriend?"

""Ah, um, eto, I'm Chrome Dokuro. N-nice to meet you, Hibari-san." She quickly bowed. Sara couldn't help but smiled. Despite of her odd appearance, she can tell the girl in front of her is a nice, kind girl from a good background. If this girl's Kyouya's girlfriend (and Sara has a feeling that she is) she totally approved of her son's choice.

"Ah, please call me Sara. Calling me Hibari-san makes me sound old." She laughed her bell-like laugh and quickly invited the two for dinner. With the earnest, bright gaze the woman was giving her, they couldn't help but agree.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Kitchen<strong>

Kusakabe was feeling truly uncomfortable right now. Watching the beautiful woman flitting around the kitchen and smelling the delicious smell coming from the stove, the pompadour-hair prefect could almost believe the house belong to a happy family.

If only Kyo-san stop glaring.

Chrome hovered by the table, watching fretting as the woman danced around _her_ kitchen, as if it belonged to her.

Oh, wait. It is.

"Um, H-Hibari-san, can I help you with anything?" chrome asked at the woman opened the refrigerator, looking for milk.

"Ah, really?" the woman turned, flashing her bright smile at the shy illusionist. "Sankyuu then, Dokuro-chan. And didn't I tell you to call me Sara desho?"

"Ah, then, Sara-san, there's a carton of milk inside the groceries bag."

Hibari couldn't help but smiled (though not in front of Kusakabe, who looked quite ill with himself) at his mother interact well with Chrome. Maybe the night wasn't really that bad after all.

"Kyouya!~"

He take that back. Hearing the dulcet tone, Hibari immediately wanted to bang his head to the nearest wall; Damnit, he can feel his headache coming. "Let have dinner together!~" Dino Cavallone came into the kitchen, quickly followed by Romario, the former smiled brightly as he carried a box of mochi.

"Ara? Another friend of yours, Kyou-chan?" Sara turned, smiling at the blond Italian. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kyou-chan's mother."

"Ah, I'm Dino Cavallone, Kyouya's tutor-slash-friend," Dino bowed over her offered hand and delicately kissed her wrist. Watching from the sideline, Hibari fought the urge to puke and beat up the stupid horse in front of him.

"Such a beautiful woman." Dino sighed, "One can't almost believe you're Kyouya's mother. Why didn't you tell me?" he turned to Hibari, who rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Why don't you two stay?" Sara asked. "I'll make some cookies and tea for you."

"Oh no, we can't," Dino said. "We can't afford to ruin your family time together!"

"No, it's totally alright! Besides, it's rare for me to get the privilege to meet Kyou-chan's circle of friends. Please, I insist you join us for dinner."

"Well, if you say so..."

_"I knew it..." _Hibari thought.

"Alright then! Let's go Romario!" Romario can only shake his head at the sheer glee his boss was showing and couldn't help but wonder how badly Hibari going to beat him this time.

"Oya, having a dinner party are we?" everyone suddenly turned to find Mukuro, in his full pineapple-spiked glory, leaning against the doorway. "I'm soo hurt, darling Chrome, for not being invited." He fake-sobbed as Dino patted him in the back.

"Ara, Kyou-chan, another friend? I'm soo happy you have so many friends!" The grey-eyed beauty clapped her hand in delight. Hibari really, really want to bang his head right now.

Nevertheless, it was a merry dinner.(For some that is)

* * *

><p><strong>At the dinner table<strong>

As Dino passed the salad bowl (Hibari inwardly was thankful the stupid horse didn't drop it on the table, or worse, on himself) finally ask the question that was in his mind ever since he met Hibari's mother.

"Ano, Sara-san," (here Hibari glared at the familiar tone Dino was using with his mother) "You seemed quite familiar for some reasons. I felt as if I met you somewhere before."

Hibari stiffened, cursing the horse. _Please mother, don't say it…_

"Oh, really?_" _the woman laughed. "It must be because you've seen some of my movies." Cue for several water-spitting accident all over the table.

"M-movies, Hibari-san?" Kusakabe asked weakly. Hibari sighed in defeat. _The secret's out…_

"Um! I think most of you are familiar with Chen Sara, the one acted as Shang Xiang in Red Cliff II? That's me!"

"Eh?" everyone, except Chrome, who stared at the woman wild-eyed, "You're Chen Sara, the actress in Magdara da Maria? I'm your number one fan!" Dino said in delight, his eyes sparkling unnaturally as he stared at the woman in front of him. "But, I thought you're Chinese." Beside him, Mukuro was nodding his head furiously. Figures the illusionist would be one of her fans.

"Ah, my real name is Hibari Chen Sara. Kyou-chan's half-Chinese, half-Japanese." Everyone stared at Hibari, who wanted oh-so-badly to go on a kill-rage right now.

* * *

><p><strong>After Dinner, at the Living Room<strong>

"And then KABOOM! That's how it ended," Sara said.

"Sugoi! I can't believe I got to hear the story plot of the next movie you're doing! Lucky!" Dino exclaimed.

"Yep, if I'm lucky enough, I might be able to get a few tickets for the two of you to see the preview," Sara said with a wink.

"Really, Sara-san? Sankyuu!" Dino cheered in delight while Mukuro was grinning wildly, he had really wanted to watch the movie for so long. Lucky!

"Young Master." Romario reappeared with Kusakabe in tow. "It's getting late and you have a class first period tomorrow morning. And the weather seems a bit ominous, young master."

"Oh, right! Haha, funny how time tends to fly when we're enjoying ourselves. Then, Sara-san," Dino rose from the comfortable couch, to Hibari's chagrin, kissed his mother reverently on both cheeks.

Mukuro, meanwhile, holding in his laughter at Hibari's sour expression, turned to Chrome. "Good night then, my sweet Chrome. I'll see you around."

"Ah!" Sara suddenly turned to Chrome, who standing silently by Hibari, who was glaring at everyone. "Do you need Kyou-chan walk you home, Dokuro-chan? I'm pretty sure Kyou-chan would love to do it, ne?" she tilted her head aside, staring adorably at her son.

Chrome stared confused at the woman, "De-Demo, I l-live here."

Everyone waited for the proverbial pin to drop.

"Eh?" Sara stared at the one-eyed girl in front of her before turning to her son in horror. "You being staying here with my son, alone? Ara!"

Hibari tried to not roll his eyes in exasperation at his mother, "There's nothing between the both of us, O-Kaa-san."

"Oya," Mukuro ignored Chrome warning glance, hell-bent on teasing Hibari, "I don't call sharing the same bed together nothing, _Kyouya-kun_."

Dino promptly turned to Romario, sobbing hysterically about "Kyouya all grown-up," "ascend to adulthood," "can't believe his student found a girlfriend before him" and so on.

Hibari bite down the urge to rage-kill the two idiots in front of him.

"Sleep...together?" Sara fainted in horror. Thankfully, Kusakabe was quick enough to catch her before she crash onto the floor.

Hibari turned to the two idiots in front of him; his expression was as dark as the thunderclouds outside.

"Kamikorosu."

Thankfully, the three of them managed to tone the screaming/yelling down.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER ON<strong>

After seeing Sara-san's _exaggerated_ reaction, both of them decided to sleep in separate rooms that night. But yet…

Chrome opened her violet eye to see Hibari standing over her small bed. She smiled before scooting over to make room for the cloud guardian. Lying over the small bed, the boy wrapped his arms around the petite girl, breathing in the soft scent of lavender.

"Miss me, Kyou-kun?" in reply, Hibari pull her into his embrace. Lulled by their soft breath, the both of them fall asleep, holding each other.

Later, Sara, who wanted to check in the little girl who she quickly became fond of, couldn't help but smile as she saw the two sleeping together in the small bed.

"_Ara, I wonder what Ren would think about the two of them?"_

* * *

><p>Done! Sorry for the lack of depth and humor in this chapter. :S<p>

I know everyone would think that Hibari's mother would be a) a delicate woman or b) a scary tiger, but heh, I want to do a different approach on this. Lol. I hope everyone had enjoyed how I portrayed Hibari's mother in this story. And before anyone can say anything, I have a reason for it!

_Chapter 3: Dinner at the Sawada's._

_In which Hibari realized how long his mother is going to stay, everyone going to find out about his secrets and Reborn's actually his mother's fan? Eh?_

**Magdara da Maria (Maria Mad Tea Party) is actually a show where most KHR seiyuus, including Kenn (Dino's VA), Fujiwara Yuuki (Bel's VA) and Hidekazu Ichinose (Gokudera's VA) casted in. a worthy show to watch especially if you wanna see a Squalo's VA crossdress. LOL**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner at the Sawada's

**Wow! Such good reactions! I was afraid you guys would hate Hibari's mother. haha. glad imma plan's work. enjoy the new chapter k?**

**Thanks to **_deadly-chronicles, RoadyChrome, Corvino the III, Peppermint twertle, Winterferns, BlackAngel'sWrath _**and **_YukiXSnow_** for reviewing!  
><strong>

**dedicating this to _Deadly-Chronicle_, for such awesome results! Congratulations! (have you watch it? the vid I told you to download I mean) and to _Fafaz Irah_, mia sista, happy birthday!**

**I don not own Katekyo Hitman Reobrn or I would have smack Hibari in the head for being a blood-thirsty idiot. (If he gets back into the game by getting a Reborn watch, I'll laugh my ass off. Then smack my head to the nearest wall. heck, I might even record myself doing it.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chrome Errand Boy: Our Life.<strong>

**Chapter 3: Dinner at the Sawada's.**

_**Morning, Hibari Residence**_

Hibari yawned as he uncomfortably stretch his arm out. Blinking the foggy sleepiness invaded his brain, the prefect couldn't help but wonder why on earth the both of them were sleeping in Chrome's crampy bed.

Shrugging, the boy silently extracted himself from the still sleeping girl, bent of finding a cup of hot tea before waking the illusionist from her well-earned sleep. Watching her as she sleeps, the cloud guardian couldn't help but frown. She looked so pale. Hibari made a mental note about talking to Mukuro about checking the girl's internal organs.

Still yawning, the boy stumbled into the kitchen, looking for the teapot, not realizing the woman sipping coffee by the counter.

"Ara, Kyou-chan, up already?" surprised, his tonfas were out of forced habits as Hibari spun around to face the threat. Sara frowned as she continued to sip her still-warm coffee.

"I thought your father and I banned you from having that thing in the house, Kyouya. What if someone gets hurt with it?" Hibari fought the urge to roll his eyes, putting his tonfa back into his hidden pockets. Of course someone would get hurt, what do you think he use it for, hooking his jackets?

Ignoring the bound to-be useless conversation, Hibari decided to ask a more important question.

"How long are you going to stay this time, O-Kaa-san?" Hibari dug around for the green tea sachets Chrome always keep around the place.

"Hmm, since I have nothing to do, a few months I supposed." if Sara looked up, she would have noticed Hibari's surprised expression.

Chrome stumbled into the room, her eye still closed as she blindly moved to the nearest hot chocolate cup. Wordlessly Hibari pass his cup and watched the girl wake up under the combination of green tea and chocolate chips in it.

"Arigatou Kumo-kun." The girl open her violet eye to see Sara was curiously staring at them. But before she can say anything, another diversion came in a shape of a pineapple.

"Good morning Kyouya, darling Nagi~~Ku fufufu~~" Mukuro appeared out of nowhere, smirking widely at the irritated Hibari. "Let's hang out today~~" he quickly pull out his trident and deflect the cup Hibari threw at his head. The prefect quickly followed the attack with his tonfa and within minutes, the room was quickly changed into another battle zone.

Chrome meanwhile merely sighed and push Sara down with a soft sorry as a chair flew at their direction.

"I'm truly sorry, Sara-san." Chrome said, pushing her hair out of her left eye as the two of them were hiding under the table as the two guardian duke it out. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do to stop them until they're done."

"Err, is this an everyday occurrence?" Sara asked worriedly at Chrome's slightly martyred expression; as if she seen this every day.

"Hai." Realizing Sara's shocked expression, Chrome hurriedly add, "A-ah, of course this is how they greet each other! A-and they don't really hurt each other…most of the time…" she said lamely.

"But that's worse!" Sara said in horror. "Boys! Enough is enough!" Sara squeaked in horror when a knife barely missed her and stuck onto the wall behind her. Chrome quickly pull the woman down and prayed the two boys quickly snap out in whatever twilight zone they were in.

* * *

><p>Chrome couldn't help but laughed as the two unrepentant boys cleaned the ruined kitchen, Sara watching them like a hawk by the doorway. She was startled when a quirky ringtone sang in her pocket. She pull out her new phone (courtesy of Tsuna, who insisted of buying the girl a mobile phone) and looked at the ID caller.<p>

"Ah, bossu. Ohayou." Hibari and Mukuro look up curiously as Chrome converse with Tsuna.

"Ah, Chrome, morning. I was wondering if you and Hibari-san would like to join us for dinner tonight. Everyone is having dinner at my place today and I thought maybe all of us should sit down and eat together once of a while. Ah, invite Mukuro too."

"Eh?" Chrome blinked at the phone; how did Boss know about Mukuro. Oh right, hyper intuition…

"Anyway, if isn't that troublesome for you guys that is. And I promise I won't let anyone crowd Hibari-san. So yea, see you tonight ne, Chrome?" Chrome blinked when Tsuna hurriedly said goodbye before turning to Hibari.

"Bossu invited us for dinner at his place. Mukuro-sama too." Judging from Mukuro's grin, Chrome knew the illusionist were thinking of several ways to tease the Mafia Don.

"Bossu? Who's that?" everyone snap back from their reverie and look at Sara who asked.

"Just a stupid herbivore that shrieks like a girl. Rokudou, clean up my kitchen or I will bite you to death!" Hibari threw the broom at him before stalking off. Chrome hurriedly explained who Sawada Tsunayoshi (without the Mafia explanation.)

* * *

><p><strong>That night.<strong>

Hibari tried to pull away from his mother tight grip as Sara enthusiastically pulls the prefect toward the Sawada residence. Behind them, Chrome can only watch with a small smile as Mukuro (who hang out the entire day at the Hibari's) whistled what suspiciously to be Kufufu no fu ~Boku to Keiyaku~

"I don't want to. Let go." Hibari gritted out as he tried to escape.

"Ah, but, Kyou-chan, mama want to know all your friends." Sara said cheerfully as she rang the doorbell.

"They're not my friends. They're just stupid noisy herbivores that likes to crowd around me." Hibari finally managed to pull his hand away but before he could make his escape, Sara managed to snag his collar. "You will not escape young man. You will sit down and have dinner with your friends."

Tsuna who heard the doorbell, ran to answer the door, was quickly followed by Gokudera and Yamamoto. The brunet open the door and the trio blink in shock to see Hibari Kyouya standing in front of his doorstep, a beautiful woman was holding him tightly by his collar shirt, Chrome smiling a bit ruefully at Tsuna while Mukuro was having a laugh of his life.

"Ah, Konbanwa. You must be Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm Kyouya's mother, Hibari Sara, nice to meet you."

"HIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

><p>Everyone stared wide-eyed at the beautiful woman sitting in the dining room, happily conversing with Maman and keeping an eye on Hibari, who constantly trying to sneak away.<p>

"I still can't believe that's Hibari-san's mother. She looked so young!" Tsuna whispered to Gokudera, who quickly nod. Haru, who watched some of Sara's movies, was ecstatically telling Kyoko and Chrome with loud gestures as I-pin and Lambo watched in delight. Ryohei meanwhile was screaming extremely about something to Hana, who was trying get an autograph out of Sara.

"Maa, maa, we should be more welcoming toward Hibari mama-san. See, like Dino." The trio turned to find Dino was in fact in the room, currently piling up compliments on Sara, who merely laughed at the young Italian's antics.

Reborn, who was staring wide-eyed at the woman, realized who Hibari Sara was, quickly jumped down from Bianchi's embrace and land on the table, standing in front of the smiling woman.

"I have being your greatest fan, madam." Reborn bowed and kissed Sara's hand as everyone sweatdropped at Reborn weird behavior. Hibari mentally jot down another reason to fight the infant. Bianchi meanwhile had to be restrained by Tsuna and Yamamoto (Gokudera fainted when the woman put away his goggles to glare at the woman), who was hell-bent on killing her supposed rival.

* * *

><p>After the wonderful banquet Maman had prepared (with only a small hitch when Mukuro realized what dessert was; sliced pineapples and pineapple tarts. Everyone had a laugh at Mukuro's horrified expression.) everyone were hanging out in the living room, for once Mukuro didn't play any prank or Hibari kick any fuss about crowding when Sara came into the room, bearing a tray of tea cups and a mug of coffee for Reborn, quickly followed by Kyoko and Haru, who was carrying a huge bowl of fruits. (Mukuro looked away when he noticed the pineapple rings in the bowl.)<p>

"Sara?" everyone turned to find Fong entering the living room by the patio door. "This is a pleasant surprise!"

"Ah, papa!" Sara said in delight as she ran and hugged Fong in delight. Beside her, Hibari was banging his head onto the wall, mentally cursing his mother.

"P-Papa?" Tsuna fainted in horror while the entire male guardian was gaping in shock. Dino, meanwhile, forgetting Hibari's volatile temper, asked, "Papa? Does that make Fong's Kyouya's g-grandfather?"

Tsuna, who just woke up, fainted again, quickly joined Dino, who got slammed on the face with a well-aimed tonfa. Others figured that it was best not to pursue the issue.

* * *

><p>"So basically Hibari's san o-kaa-san is a famous movie actress and Fong-san is her father, which make Fong-san Hibari-san's grandfather, right?" Tsuna later quickly recapped, trying to ignore Hibari's murderous aura behind him.<p>

Beside him, Gokudera nod as he jots down the information in his notebook in G-script. "Who would have thought the damn bastard have secrets like that? What next, a prince for a father?"

Tsuna shrieked his signature shriek when a tonfa slam onto Gokudera's face, rendering the boy unconscious. Hibari quickly stalked out of the room after threating everyone into keeping the secret or suffer his wrath. After nodding at Mukuro and Tsuna, Chrome ran after the cloud guardian, making sure he didn't wreak half of the town in his tantrum.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning.<strong>

Hibari glared at the small figure sitting on his kitchen table. "Why are you here?"

"Why," Fong happily sip his tea as Lychee played with a betel nut shell on the table, "to visit my favorite grandson of course!"

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

_Chapter 4: My Past._

_Sara cons Chrome and Kyouya into joining her for tea and Chrome meets someone from her past._


	4. Chapter 4: My Past

**Thank you for the positive reviews! I adore all of you! **

**Dedicating this to (7th march)Yuzawa Koichiro(Lussuria V/A) and (8th march)Ohyama Takanori (Byakuran V/A). Happy birthday!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: My Past.<strong>

Hibari, after an initial clash with his _adorable_ grandfather, decided to take a breather outside. There were too many herbivores and omnivores crawling all over the place, he can actually feel hives coming out. He shuddered at the slight reminder last time his hives came out.

He then blinked once before pulling out his tonfa, sighing. "Infant, for stalking my mother, I will bite you to death."

Reborn grumbled as he drop out of the tree he was hiding from, complete in his tree branch disguise and his Leon Binoculars and ran away before Hibari made good of his threat.

"Kyou-kun?" Hibari turned and looked up to find Chrome look down from her bedroom window, staring at him weirdly. "You're going to be late for school."

Hibari blinked and quickly look into the living room, staring blankly at the wall clock.

6.55 a.m.

"Damnit!"

Sara blinked as Chrome ran past her, dragging her satchel along. "We're leaving, Sara-san, Fong-san. See you later!"

"Eh? B-but I was going to ask you something." Sara pouted as she watched Chrome chasing her retreating her son.

* * *

><p><strong>Later After school, Namimori Chuu.<br>**

"Ne, ne. did you see the car outside?" Kusakabe look up from the students he was currently seeing a group of boys hanging around the window.

"Wow! The woman is so beautiful! Maybe she's related to Dino-sensei?"

"Might be. Must be her sister or something."

Kusakabe peeked from another window and almost choked on his spit as he stared at the beautiful woman leaning against the shiny Mercedes outside the school gates.

* * *

><p>"Kyo-san!" both Hibari, who was doing another pile of paperwork, and Chrome, who was serving him tea, looked up to find a disheveled-looking Kusakabe hanging by the doorknob.<p>

Pulling out his tonfa, Hibari stood up, "For making loud noises, vice-captain, I will bite you to death."

"C-CH-Chotto! Outside, Kyo-san!"

* * *

><p>Hibari Sara was leaning against the car, smiling some of smitten boys surrounded her when they suddenly dispersed. The woman smiled in delight when Hibari stalked down, his expression would have frozen hell all over and back again.<p>

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hibari hissed angrily as he grab Sara's hand and drag her back to the car, Chrome silently followed them from behind.

"Ara, I thought since its after school, I was wondering maybe you two can join me for tea?" Sara smiled brightly as clusters of students were peeking by the gateway, trying to catch a glimpse of the mysterious woman.

"You're making a commotion here." Hibari gritted out as he tried to push his mother into the car, "Go home or I'll bi…no…argh!" Hibari _nearly _stumbled (emphasizing on the word nearly because Hibari Kyouya is too cool to stumble, lol) when Sara deftly escaped from his clutches.

"Oh, I see." Hibari felt something bad going to happen, especially seeing the weird, sly smile his mother was wearing. "Then _Mama _get to visit your school instead, ne_, Kyou-chan_?"

"Fine! I'll go to your herbivorous tea-party." Hibari climbed into the car amidst the loud whispers, a barely detected blush powdered his cheeks.

"Ah, I'm so happy, Kyou-chan!" Sara clapped her hands in delight before turning to the girl, who was uncomfortably playing with her bag strap. "Ah, would Chrome-chan like join us too?"

"Ah…Uh…But…" Chrome protests died as Sara enthusiastically push the girl into the car beside Hibari.

* * *

><p>Closing his eyes, enjoying the soft breeze, Hibari almost grumbled when the car stopped. He opened his eyes to find the car stop in front of a well-known boutique in Namimori.<p>

"Why are we here?" The cloud Guardian frowned as Sara ushered them into the shop.

"Ara, I thought your clothes seemed a bit inappropriate so I took you here so the two of you can change into something else." She happily pushed a couple of shirts onto Hibari. The boy pushed back.

"No. this is herbivorously ridiculous. I refuse to be paraded in front of those simpering herbivores you call your acquaintance."

"Oh, I see." Sara then turned to Chrome, smiling again. "Ne, Chrome-chan, do you want to see Kyou-chan's pictures from when he's a little boy? He look so adorable when he's young, almost like a girl!" To Hibari' horror, Sara actually pull out some photos out of her bag.

"Fine, fine! I'll change!" Hibari hurriedly went to the changing room but after managing to snatch the photos off his mother. Both Sara and Chrome can hear the sound of papers being shred into pieces.

"Ah, Kyou-chan is so cute when he's all flustered up." Sara giggled. "Don't worry, Chrome-chan. I have several more copies of the pictures if you want to see it. Now," Sara pushed a bunch of clothes to Chrome, "Let's get you all beauty up, ok?"

* * *

><p>As much as he hated to say it, his mother do have good taste in clothes. Hibari tugged the purple shirt he was wearing with the black slacks, wondering where Chrome got to.<p>

"Umm, ano…" shyly, Chrome stepped from behind the curtains, blushing. Hibari couldn't help but stare, Sara smiled satisfied at her makeover.

Chrome was wearing a knee-length black dress. Her pineapple spike were down and teased into simple wavy curls and she wore a coral choker and her Mist Earrings as her accessories.

"Ah, you look so pretty!" Sara exclaimed in delight. "Even Kyou-chan agrees!" both of them looked at the prefect, who looked away in embarrassment. "Now, what's left is to do something about that eye-patch of yours."

Chrome shied away, her hands half-raised to stop Sara while Hibari stop in front of the purplenette, blocking his mother's hand.

"Don't." judging from awkward tension and how clearly uncomfortable Chrome was, Sara decided to drop the matter but wrote a mental note to find out more about the issue.

* * *

><p>Adjusting his Cloud Bracelet, Hibari and Chrome followed Sara into a chic café that overlook Namimori lake." Then, who is this herbivore you're having tea with? I don't tolerate crowding, o-kaa-san."<p>

"She's just another acquaintance of mine. We currently acted together in a new movie and since I was in town, I thought maybe I could have tea with her."

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking," Chrome step up to ask Sara as the three of them moved toward the balcony where Sara had apparently booked that afternoon, "why did you invite me and Kyouya-san?"

"I just want to spend some time with my son and his beautiful girlfriend, so why not kill two birds with one stone?" Sara smiled as Hibird flew out into the balcony and perched on the railing. The woman sipping tea on the only table in the balcony looked up, smiling. Noticing the girl standing beside Sara, her violet eyes wide in shock.

"N-Nagi?"

"O-kaa-san?" Chrome stared horrified at the woman in front of her. Frozen in shock, Chrome couldn't stop the memories that threaten to overwhelm her. Hibari, who was standing behind her, can see how badly the woman in front of them affecting Chrome.

"I-Impossible! You…You supposed to be dead!" Tears ran down her violet eye as memories of her final moments as Nagi reverberated in her mind.

_"You got to be kidding! Chop my own body for a child's sake? Ever since she was little, that child never made any friends. Nor can anyone figure out what she is thinking. It is not only me. No one wished for that child to continue living!"_

Chrome pushed Hibari aside as she ran out of the café. Sparing a glance at the woman, as if to memorize her face, Hibari quickly ran out, chasing the crying girl.

* * *

><p>Chrome was crying.<p>

Walking into the park, Hibari wasn't surprised to find Chrome sitting near the lake, crying her eye out. Nudging Hibird, Hibari walked toward the girl as he watched his pet canary flew and perched on her head.

"Aren't you going to stop that meaningless activity?" Chrome looked in shock when a handkerchief was thrust into her hands. Looking up, she could see through her teary eye the boy was leaning against the tree. Hibird was chirping at her, lightly pecking her ears.

"A-Arigatou Kyou-kun." Chrome wiped her tears and helplessly wangled the handkerchief.

"So that's your mother?" chrome was surprised to find Hibari actually starting the conversation. She could only nod.

"Huh, she looked like a useless, wimpy herbivore." He sniffed, "You're better than the old hag."

Is…is this his way to cheer someone up? yet Chrome couldn't help but smiled, albeit a bit watery, weak smile.

"If you're done, herbivore," Hibari stood up, dusting his jacket (even Sara couldn't pry the jacket off him), "I'll treat you to something."

Standing up, she tentatively tug his shirt, "Can we get ice-cream, Kyou-kun?"

"if you make me my bento tomorrow and help me with my paperworks."

"Ok."

* * *

><p><strong>Bleagh. Sorry for the poor work. I think I botched this chapter. *sigh* I wouldn't be updating more until next week. I'm spending my weekend getting buried under my assignments. <strong>

**review if you pitied this author. TT TT**


	5. Omake: White Day Specials

**Happy White Day to all of you! May all of us get to eat chocolate today!**

**Dedicated to Deadly-Chronicle.** _Sayang eh. Muka sja lawa tapi depressed saja. _**If you get what I'm saying. Cheer up, K?**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I however, have intention to cosplay as Chrome in the next UBD Culture Week at the end of this month.  
><strong>

**Chrome Errand Boy Omake Special :White Day Specials**

_In which every boys gave Chrome white day presents and clueless Hibari was furious about it._

It all started with a white teddy bear in her bedroom. Hibari, who was looking some stationary, noticed the fluffy teddy bear innocently sitting on her desk. Chrome, who just got back from Sasagawa's, found the cloud guardian standing in her room, glaring at the teddy bear.

"Err, Kyou-kun, what are you doing in my room?"

"Who gave you that bear?" Hibari abruptly asked, turning to Chrome.

"Oh, the bear?" Chrome stared at the boy in confusion. "Basil-kun did. He was going back to Italy and was afraid he couldn't give me his white day present." Noticing the prefect's confusion, Chrome quickly added, "Basil-kun said something about it was customary or something."

Hibari huffed before going out of the room. For some reason, he felt threaten by the bear.

* * *

><p>Hibari wasn't surprised when he saw Mukuro having tea with his mother when he came down the next day. The illusionist was quickly turning into another constant in the Hibari residence and it doesn't hurt to have his rival around when he's peeved about something. (This would be most of the time!)<p>

He was however surprised when Mukuro pull out a beautiful jewel box and together with his signature laugh, passed it to Chrome.

"Ku fufufu, happy White Day, my darling Chrome." Both Sara and Chrome gasped when they saw the beautiful white choker nestled on the little white pillow, moonstones gleaming brightly. Judging from the sly smirk the Mist Guardian had, Hibari was supposed to do something about it.

The cloud guardian merely shrugged before whacking the illusionist on the head.

"Ah, Mukuro-san!" "Kyou-chan!"

* * *

><p>Hibari didn't think about it more until they arrived to school, where Yamamoto was waiting for them outside the school gate "Ah, morning, Hibari, Chrome!" The Rain Guardian smiled his usual grin he gave Chrome a box of white chocolate.<p>

"Happy White Day, Chrome." The boy grinned. Ignoring Hibari's furious expression, Yamamoto ducked down and kisses Chrome's cheek, laughing madly as Hibari chased him around Namimori Chuu.

His day went downhill from there.

* * *

><p>During second period, a group of VARIA's Storm Brigade attacked Hibari, distracting him long enough for a certain Prince Ripper to sneak into Namimori Chuu. Class 2A was having a free period when a blond assassin slunk into the room, smiling his usual mad grin, followed by a certain Froggy.<p>

"Ushishishi~ Guess who's coming for a visit?" moments later, almost everyone ran out of the room, later hysterically claiming they were chased by knife throwing ferrets. (Courtesy of a certain apple-hat illusionist.)

Kurokawa Hana was staring at them warily as she stood in front of Kyoko, who actually smiled at Belphegor. Fran meanwhile, saluted his foster sister, grinned when he passed a white pineapple plushie to Chrome, saying something about reminding her about pineapple-shishou. Somewhere in Kokuyo middle school, Mukuro sneezed, muttering about stupid apple-head disciples. Bel, meanwhile, was talking to Kyoko what suspiciously sounds like another shopping date. Tsuna shuddered at the memory the last time the two went out shopping.

"Ushishishi, here's something for you to remember the prince." The prince gave her a small box. "Apparently the prince supposed to wish you happy white day, so here." Chrome opened the box and the three girls stared in awe at the beautiful white-gold bracelet in it.

"The Prince expects you to treasure it always. See you around~ Ushishishi~" Bel walked off, grinning madly to himself, Fran teasing the Prince Ripper as they went on their merry way to Takesushi.

Hibari wasn't happy with the sheer chaos and damage the stupid prince and entourage caused to Namimori Chuu and vowed to bite the Varia Storm Guardian to death the next they meet again.

* * *

><p>During Lunch time, Chrome smiled as Tsuna, shuttering and blushing deeply, gave Kyoko a white rose and a box of white chocolate cake as other girls swarmed over Yamamoto and Gokudera to wait a present from them.<p>

"Ah, Chrome! I almost forget! Here." Tsuna suddenly pulled out a white hair ribbon out of his pocket and gave it to Chrome. "Happy White Day." Chrome smiled before she kissed the mafia don on the cheek, Kyoko laughed as the boy blushed.

Gokudera, who finally snapped and threaten to blow everyone to high heaven, stomped over to Chrome, scowling.

"Cheh. Juudaime want me to give you something for the chocolate the other day." Gokudera pulled out a box of milk pocky and passed it to Chrome. "Happy White Day." He said grudgingly, several of his fangirls cried and fainted when they saw their beloved Gokudera-sama gave Chrome a white day present. The Storm Guardian grumbled when he walked away, pulling his bag to himself.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun! Where are you going? Class is going to start any minute now!"

"I'm sorry Juudaime but I have to do something." Gokudera tried to look pained but something tells Tsuna he was faking it. "I have to go somewhere a stupid girl her stupid present." Gokudera made a tragic pose in front of the door, ""If I don't appear tomorrow, please know I have done my best as your right-hand man, Juudaime! " Tsuna sweatdropped especially when he found Shitopi poking at a Haru voodoo doll version and Yamamoto forming a betting pool with Dino-sensei about Gokudera and Haru possible love life.

* * *

><p>"Looking for Kyou-san, Chrome-san?" Chrome turned and smiled as Kusakabe help opening the door for her. "There's a lot of presents. You must be popular." Kusakabe teased as he watched the female Mist Guardian put her presents on the desk.<p>

Chrome only smiled and then blinked when Kusakabe gave her a packet of white marshmallows. "Happy White Day, Chrome-san. This is from the entire discipline prefects." The prefect bowed before leaving her, saying something about patrol duties.

Hibird flew through the window, holding a white bird feather. Chrome has a feeling the canary had plucked it off from Mukurou (the owl, not the boy!), chirping in delight. "Chrome, chrome. Happy white day!"

The girl smiled stroked the bird fondly, "I wonder where your master is, ne, Hibird?"

* * *

><p>Hibari meanwhile was having an adventure of his own. The prefect finally snapped when he caught Dino gave Chrome a box of Belgian chocolate, and did something the unmentionable.<p>

He called his mother.

* * *

><p>Hibari Chen Sara was preparing for a dinner out with Hibari's father when she got a call from her son. "Moshi-moshi, Kyou-chan? What's wrong?"<p>

Hibari muttered something. "What was that, Kyou-chan?"

"I need to know about White Day." Sara dropped the moisturizer she was holding in shock.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>Hibari regretted the moment he asked for his chirpy mother's help. Uncomfortable with the black shirt his mother forced him to don for the special occasion, he was thankful the school was nearly empty that afternoon. Walking pass a room where some herbivores were making a ruckus, (He resisted the temptation to go in bite them all to death) he cloud guardian went straight for the office.<p>

Chrome was finishing up the remaining paperworks when she heard the door opened. Thinking it was Hibari; the girl looked up and smiled. "Welcome back, Kyou-kun!" she froze in surprise when Hibari gave her a bouquet of white roses.

"Happy White Day, Omnivore." He gave her a basket of Cadbury dark chocolate and a small box where she found a chrome-plated eye patch nestled inside.

"K-Kyouya?" she was even more startled when Hibari dragged her off the chair and took her to the rooftop where the two of them enjoyed a wonderful candle-lit dinner under the full moon.

She wasn't surprised the next day when she found her white day gifts were hidden by Hibari. Chrome Dokuro realized that Hibari doesn't like sharing with anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Blegh. Lame attempt of humor here. Sigh. Maybe I should go back to tragic and angst genre back. Review if you adore chocolate I supposed.<strong>

**If I'm not tired from tonight's family function, I'll post a white Day One-shot. No promises though.**


	6. Chapter 5: Problems and Apologies

**I'm back! I'm sorry for the short chapter but I promise you this, next chapter is thrice as long and full of a lot of shocking events.**

**Beta-ed by Deadly-Chronicle-chan! Arigatou!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I do, I would know who is Reborn's latest addition to his group. (I bet on either Byakuran or Hibari)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chrome Errand Boy: Our Life <strong>

**Chapter 5: Problems and Apologies.**

* * *

><p>Sara could only watch as Chrome stirred the soup she was cooking, staring blankly at nothing. Ever since they were back from the disastrous tea party, the girl was being even quieter than ever while Kyouya was sulking around the house.<p>

The actress pursed her lips, unhappy with the current gloomy atmosphere in the house.

* * *

><p>Kyouya entered his room to find Mukuro sitting by his desk, reading one of his textbook. "Tell me, <em>Kyouya-kun<em>," Mukuro didn't look up from his book, "why can I feel sadness from my dearest Chrome within our connection?"

"She met her mother today," Mukuro quickly looked up, surprised and pissed.

"The fuck? How the hell did that happened?"

"Oya, it seems there's someone for me to introduce my new illusions to," The heretochromic eyed boy laughed darkly.

"You can't touch her, Mukuro-san," The two of them turned to find Chrome was leaning against the door, smiling weakly at the two boys that played an important role in her life. "You too, Kyou-kun."

"But, Nagi," Mukuro complained, "she hurt you."

"No, she's not worth it."

"Not after the herbivore practically announce that you supposed to be dead?" Hibari stared at the girl incredulously, "aren't you too forgiving?"

Chrome practically had to restrain her former master, who judging from his dark aura, was dead bent on casting someone to his hell.

"She's not worth it." Chrome repeated again. "Let's...let's just drop this. Please."

"Is there something wrong?" the three guardians turned to see Sara staring in bewilderment at them.

_We will speak more of this my dear Chrome._ Mukuro quickly turned to Sara, thanking her for the delicious food she had sent to Kokuyo Land.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside on the veranda, sipping a cup of green tea, Fong watched fondly as Lichi happily played with some walnuts Tsuna had procured for the little monkey. The storm arcobaleno looks up as someone sat beside him.<p>

"Is there something bothering you Kyouya?"

At first, the volatile prefect didn't say anything, merely staring at Hibird, who was chirping at Lichi. The two of them sat there for some time when Kyouya finally spoke.

"She was unhappy." Kyouya softly said, determined not to look at the infant beside him. "She was unhappy and I couldn't do a thing."

"Just be by her side." Fong stood up, carrying the empty cup with him, "I think she appreciates that more than anything else." The arcobaleno pats his hand, smiling at his grandson. "I believe that a sincere apology is the best way to start a conversation."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." Chrome looked up from her homework to see Hibari looking uncomfortable with himself. "I'm sorry for telling Rokudou about your mother." The boy sat down beside her, looking anywhere but her. Was he apologizing to her?<p>

"It's ok." She shrugged. "Mukuro-san would have found out anyway." She put down her pen and turned to look at Hibari. "I just don't think she's worth our attention, that's all." she smiled at the prefect before falling into another fit of cough. Kyouya quickly pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to the girl. He couldn't help but worry. She was coughing badly for the past few days.

Chrome pulls the handkerchief away from her mouth, staring at the blood on the white cloth. Looking in horror at Kyouya, the girl suddenly fainted as her internal organs collapsed.

"CHROME!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Flames.<strong>

**Will Chrome survive the latest complications? Will Hibari and Mukuro figure out what's wrong? And who's the guy who appeared in front of the Hibari Residence? Review to find out!**


End file.
